In recent years, electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones incorporating camera modules or PDAs (personal digital assistants), are provided.
A camera module includes a lens holding member that holds an image pickup optical system, an image pickup element that picks up an object image guided by the image pickup optical system, and a driving section that moves the lens holding member along an optical axis of the image pickup optical system (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-108597).
To increase an added value of such a camera module, a camera module including a shutter section is provided.
In other words, in a structure in which a C-MOS sensor is used as the image pickup element and a flashlight that irradiates an electronic apparatus with image pickup auxiliary light is provided, when image pickup is performed by emitting light from the flashlight, it is necessary for the C-MOS sensor to read out the entire surface.
In reading out the entire surface, in order to eliminate the influence of external light in addition to the flashlight, it is necessary to use a mechanical shutter instead of an electronic shutter. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a shutter section that functions as such a mechanical shutter.